


The Ultimate Picture

by Maniyak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, but like if you squint, concentrated spidey, don't really know when this takes place but its okay just have fun, its a fluff and funny bit, mama spider natasha, not angst for once, shooketh avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniyak/pseuds/Maniyak
Summary: When Peter focuses on something, he loses almost all of his connections with the real world unless there is an emergency. He doesn't even remember anything else than the task he was working on.Tony, of course, finds this out and finds it hilarious. He even turns into a game that Avengers play: They create small scenes by giving Peter things to hold and things to do without waking him up from his concentration-induced-coma and take his picture.Now the question is, who can get 'The Ultimate Picture'?





	The Ultimate Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have been so busy for the past weeks and I still have at least 3 different half-written fics waiting for me, but I wrote this small one-shot just before going to bed and wanted to share it with you. It's not edited yet, so there might be some errors. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. This is dedicated to DoktorBurak as I still haven't gotten around to write all of the fics I told him I would write. I will tho, a promise is a promise :D ^.^

When Peter was concentrated on something, he usually lost any and all interaction with the real world. He would be so out of it, that he wouldn’t have any memories of the things he said or did which were unrelated to the topic he was working on. He didn’t do it intentionally; it was just that while he loved being a superhero, it took nearly all of his attention. Saving someone was very time consuming and during the fight he needed to see everything that was happening around him and the victim, which was rather tiring. So if he needed to complete something mundane, whether it was his homework or cooking a meal, he had to focus fully on it to get it done before another attack happened. It was a natural mechanism he got shortly after becoming Spider Man.

His spider-sense would always be active, of course, so if there were any kind of danger, he would immediately do what he needed to do. That varied from putting on his mask and jumping out of the window, to grabbing the fire extinguisher after May burned the dinner again.

Tony had found this out during one of their research sessions, while Peter was working on his web formula, and he had found it hilarious. In fact, he had told the rest of the Avengers about it and even made it into a game. It started out small, with Tony giving Peter ridiculous objects to hold and taking his picture while he was holding it, or his reactions if Peter realised what he was holding. Then, as Tony and the rest of the crew realised that Peter had superhuman strength and could _literally_ hold a building with his hands, the game evolved into a game of “how-much-can-Peter-take-without-waking-up?”

Because of the spider-sense, you couldn’t exactly throw him something, or hit him (even jokingly so). No, it had to be subtle for him to not notice. If you put it in a very innocent way, you could almost get away with saying and doing anything.

Tony started out with small things. Things like his newest small invention that he knew Peter would freak out if he even saw it from a distance. (Well, he _did_ freak out when he saw Tony putting it away, not realising that he held it during his concentration-induced-coma.) Then it was his ironman mask, then it was the new version of the spider suit (which Peter still didn’t know about, even though he had held it) and it just went downhill from there. At some point, by moving incredibly slowly to not trigger his spider-sense, he even gave him an actual sword (which made Pepper _very_ angry but the kid was truly _fine_ , he hadn’t even noticed it).

Banner had walked in one day during one of these sessions and wanted in. After he started playing, Tony told everyone about it and they all started to play. So many weird pictures of him were taken -mostly by Tony- and they were all stored in an _album_ in Tony’s computer. Peter was honestly getting tired of getting his picture taken without his knowledge and everyone playing with him, but since everyone in the crew was having fun and he wasn’t getting hurt, he wasn’t stopping it.

Tony had even made a scoreboard after having a fight with Cap about the best picture they managed to take. They weren’t able to decide which one was the best, but they now had categories and almost all of them had a winning category. For example, Natasha was winning in ‘The Sneakiest Picture’ category with two pictures: it was a tie between Peter holding Nat’s bra and Peter holding a lighted up dynamite, but since both of them were done by Natasha she was claimed as the winner. Bucky, much to Tony’s dismay, was winning in the ‘The Best Reaction’ category: Peter had screamed so high when he realised he was holding an arm that _wasn’t attached to a body_ , that Tony was sure he was half deaf for a week after it.

They had 15 categories and 14 of them had a winner. The fifteenth one was ‘The Ultimate Picture,’ which was the evolved version of ‘The Best Picture.’ They couldn’t decide which picture won that category and it caused a fight between them every couple of days.

Everyone who lived in the Avengers facility knew about this game after the constant bickering and hundreds of pictures, but for those that weren’t constantly in the facility, it was somewhat confusing; which was why Thor had a double-take when he arrived to see his friends fighting around the studying young spider-boy who looked like he was ignoring everyone, while Friday the AI recorded the ordeal. He vaguely remembered their competition on how they asked the boy to hold things and took his picture from his last visit a couple months back, but he was quite surprised to see that they still playing it.

Thor stood in front of the door for a couple of minutes, waiting for others to react. No one even looked at his side. “Hello?” Thor tried at some point, “I’m back on Earth.”

No one spared a glance.

“The good-old Asgardian God is here.”

Nada.

“I should have brought Loki with me.” He muttered, pouting. He was very tempted to create a flash of lightning, or hit Steve Roger’s shield that was lying around with Mjolnir to make a loud noise, just to make them see him. A sudden idea occurred to him while he was thinking about making a noise. He silently smirked as he walked across the mayhem, next to the kid.

He quickly checked to see if Friday the AI was still recording before approaching Peter. “Hey child, could you hold this for me?”

Peter didn’t even look up as he extended his hand towards Thor. Thor took a small step back to save his foot from getting crushed, before giving Mjonir to the kid’s waiting hand.

Mjonir didn’t fall.

In fact, everyone around the room suddenly froze as they watched Peter hold Mjonir with his left hand, while he was still doing his advanced calculus homework with his right. Peter hadn’t even noticed. Thor was stunned.

Tony was the first one to gather himself. He was masking his admiration and pride with a smirk. “Told you he was the best of us.”

Natasha quickly but silently moved towards the kid. “Hey Peter, could you put that on the table?”

Peter put the Mjonir on the table next to his backpack without a question.

She turned back to the crew. “Don’t tell the kid about this.”

Thor turned his shocked gaze to Natasha. “What?”

“Look at him. He’s only 15, that’s too young to rule _anything_.”

Clint turned to Thor and backed her up. “Peter has enough responsibilities already. He doesn’t even have time to _be_ a kid. We should let him live a little before dumping _this_ on him as well.”

 All of them agreed silently.

Tony turned around. “Hey Friday?”

“Yes Boss.”

“Did you record this?”

“I did.”

“Play it please.”

Tony watched the events of the last couple of minutes, took the screenshot of the moment where Peter was holding Mjonir and they were all looking at him incredulously. He then put that picture under ‘The Ultimate Picture’ on their scoreboard (which made Steve laugh slightly) and proceeded lock the whole file about this game with a password.

 

 

Peter wasn’t sure why Avengers had stopped playing their game during his concentration-sleeps, but he was a bit relieved to not be on the spotlight. The only thing that kind-of bothered him was how Thor looked at him with slight shock every time they were in the same room, but he had long learned not to question the Avengers’ odd behaviours.


End file.
